


Peaches and Sunflowers

by 2chaeng_e



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Iwanted to write wholesome fluff ok, Poet Minatozaki Sana, Wholesome, poet AU, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: Sana misses everything about her, enough so that she wrote a book full of her.OrSana writes poems about Momo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Peaches and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know it’s been awhile since I posted anything, I’ve been slowing down because I have a lot of new ideas that are longer form and it’s taking me longer to make them.  
> I hope you guys aren’t mad that this is taking precious time away from my MiChaeng Au’s but I want to write what I like and I hope you will support me anyways!  
> This is the longest thing I ever wrote and I’m so happy that I finished it as I almost gave up half way through. Happy Samo month! (even though it’s literally almost over)
> 
> Also I wrote so much poetry for this lol I’m never writing poetry for scene breaks ever again lol

_ Under the city sky many years ago you made me yours, _

_ My heartbeats only for your smile and your touch, _

_ No matter how far apart we become, _

_ Let my heartstrings be the thread that ties us together. _

  
  


_ “Heartstrings” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


_ “ _ Next person.” She heard her manager yell to the first person in the long line in front of her table. 

Sana smiled at the young woman in front of her, asking her who she should make the book out to, as well as listening to her gush about how much they loved her work. Sana, despite the long hours of the book signing, loved hearing how much her fans enjoyed her writing, and hearing how much it’s helped them in rough times always made the young woman elated on the inside.

Minatozaki Sana was a writer, the 24 year old former literature major worked hard over the years, finally becoming the critically-acclaimed writer that she always imagined she would be when she was a small child. It was a hard process. She had moved to Korea with her parents at an early age, only to leave her the friends she made in high school and university to come back to Japan to write in her native language. She still messaged her friends almost daily, and kept up with them on social media but that doesn’t mean that Sana didn’t miss being with them, especially being with a certain someone. 

So here she was sitting in a bookstore in downtown Tokyo doing a book signing for her new work “Peaches and Sunflowers”, absentmindedly thinking about her best friend/love interest again.

She sighed thinking about how the girl probably didn’t even bother buying a copy of her book, though to be fair the only two who ever did were Chaeyoung and Mina, the former doing it because she genuinely loved poetry and the latter because she wanted to support Sana. Dahyun and Tzuyu would both say they were too broke to buy her books and all of 3mix said they would buy it when they were less busy and could make it to a bookstore.(they never make it) Usually Momo would at least congratulate her on her book despite never bothering to read it, but the damn peach was the only one who hadn’t said anything about the book on their group chat. A fact that Chaeyoung and Mina loved to tease her with once they figured out that the book was indeed about their dearest Momo-unnie, causing Sana to feel the tips of her ears burn whenever she thought about the fact that yes, she wrote an entire book of poems just for her best friend because she was madly in love with her.

All the thoughts about her friends distracted Sana and put a rather adorable pout on her face, causing many of her fans taking pictures of the spectacle . She shook her head from her thoughts before half forcing a bright smile back on her face,she was starting to get tired causing her to lose focus and not pay attention to her fan’s as she signed. She feels bad knowing that these people paid money to see her and interact with her for just a few minutes, and she wasn’t giving them her full attention but she was too tired at this moment to really care.

“Hey who should I make this out to?” She said, glancing quickly at the girl sitting across from her, before looking down at the book, her pen ready. She heard an all-too familiar giggle, and then the voice that she missed the most hit her ears, causing her heart rate to quicken.

“How about… to my best friend Momo, whom I love very much, and would gladly give my new phone number to considering I never told her I changed it?” Sana didn’t even have to look at her to know that Momo was smirking at her.

Looking for the first time since the girl's sudden arrival, Sana took a second to take in Momo’s features, as if trying to commit her face to memory. Her hair was black again, not like the warm honey blonde it was the last time she saw her, and she was wearing round wireframe glasses with a bucket hat and a loose black oversized shirt. The girl was smirking at her, as she predicted, causing her stomach to do a flip. As she signed her book, Sana kept stealing glances at the older girl and she could see the same warm playfulness in her eyes from years ago, and it brought a smile to her face. 

“So is this book about me?” Momo teased, as she took the signed book that Sana offered to her. That stupid grin not leaving her face. 

Sana’s brain panicked and she could feel her ears warming up, a clear sign she was embarrassed, but she tried her best to not stutter, as she replied sarcastically. “Yes Momo it’s about how much I’ve always hated you deep down inside.” She rolled her eyes before grinning at the girl in front of her who was trying to look affronted at Sana’s previous statement. 

The duo laughed, before Sana’s smile faltered as Momo stood up, realizing that she was stretching their time as it was and that sadly she had many other books to be signing even though all she wanted to do was ask the girl all the questions that have been on her mind. Her smile returned after the older girl leaned over the table and gave her a hug which she immediately returned. Momo always fittingly smelt like peaches, and Sana hadn’t realized before then how much she missed the scent. 

‘I’ll wait until you're done.” Momo whispered into her ear, her breath tickling Sana’s skin and sending a shiver down Sana’s spine. Before Sana could tell her that “it’s ok” or “that she didn’t have to”, the older girl moved to leave but not before turning her head back and sending her a smile and a wink, swaying her hips as she departed.

Sana stared until she couldn’t see the girl anymore, her cheeks blushing at the fact that everyone here just saw her check the girl out. She ran a hand through her hair before fixing a much more genuine smile on her face, much happier now knowing that when she finished she would see Momo again.

  
  


_ If I could highlight important parts of my life, _

_ Then every line of the day we met would be outlined in a brilliant yellow, _

_ As brilliant as the sun that brought us together that day. _

_ “Highlight” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


Sana finished the rest of her book signing with the same happy energy that hadn’t left her since she saw Momo again, it’s been years since she last saw her best friend physically and she was beyond ecstatic. 

Sana smiled happily waving at the last person who had their book signed, before letting out a deep breath relieved to know that they were finally done. She was tired, but that feeling soon left once she saw her manager returning with Momo in tow.

Sana didn’t even bother waiting at the table once she caught sight of the now black-haired girl she squealed a loud “ _ MOMORINGGG _ .” Before launching herself at her best friend. Momo let out a loud laugh as she easily caught the taller girl and started spinning her around much to her manager's chagrin. The man rolled his eyes but smiled before deciding to leave the two girls alone, mentioning to Sana to let him know where to pick her up later.

“So did you like my surprise?” Was the first thing Momo said once she put Sana down, Still holding the younger in between her arms, content to just stare at her cute squishy face.

Sana puffed her cheeks, causing The raven-haired to chuckle again before letting out an aww at the sight of Sana nodding her head like an innocent child, a blush appearing on her face. Gosh her best friend was cute she thought, as she watched Sana struggle to get out of her grip, as Momo found it funny to not let her go. It was an amusing sight for the girl and she couldn’t help but giggle at her. As soon as she was free Sana grabbed her hand saying something about a coffee shop and Momo couldn’t help but smile watching Sana babble about something she wasn’t paying attention to, her only thought being how the hand holding hers felt so right, and how much she missed the shiba Inu that was dragging her somewhere. 

  
  


_ If God is real I think he sculpted us out of the same lump of clay, _

_ It’s the only reason I can fathom as to why you feel so perfect against me, _

_ As if the spaces between your fingers are where mine were created,  _

_ And it explains why when I lean my head against your chest I feel whole. _

_ “Clay” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


Sana took Momo to her favourite coffee shop, and as they walked the streets of Tokyo they took the opportunity to reintroduce themselves to one another. A few things have changed since the last time they met, the ex-roommates always knew each other the best and even though they messaged each other constantly there were a few things that they never talked about. Laughing at another one of Momo’s dumb jokes Sana realises that she would always be grateful that her best friend found her way back to her as she truly missed being with the older girl.

“No way! You had a girlfriend and you never told me?” Sana looked at the other girl dumbfounded, her heart hurt a bit knowing that Momo had a girlfriend but she realized that she didn’t care as much as she would have if she found out during the relationship. In fact it made her feel a bit happy that Momo wasn’t happy with someone else, it was kind of twisted but it was what it was.

If anything she was mad that the raven-haired girl didn’t tell her because she was her best friend and well, now Momo would have to make it up to her.

“Sorry Sana.” Momo said sheepishly, scratching her cheek. “It just never came up I guess.”

Momo turned to look at the menu board of the coffee shop, the both of them standing in line, arms still linked, with Sana’s head resting on her shoulder. 

Momo lied, she didn’t want Sana to find out that her relationship only happened because Momo had fallen for her and that she was trying to move on from Sana. Yes, Momo was in love with the dear hamster and she didn’t figure it out till the day Sana left her. Quite funny really, she always knew Sana was in love with her, it’d take a blind person not to see the way Sana looked at her but she always played it off as they were ‘just best friends’ because she was too afraid to confront her own feelings. But it was different now, Momo knew that she wanted to be with Sana and she wasn’t going to hide it.

Sana huffed, pouting and taking her face away from Momo’s shoulder. “Because you’re a meanie that never tells me anything you're paying.” Sana turns her head away, fake mad at Momo. 

Momo laughed. “I was gonna pay anyways Satang.” Before she dragged Sana to the counter. 

“Can I get a medium iced americano with a shot of cream, and she’ll have a large green tea frappuccino, made with soy milk, with caramel drizzle on the side of the cup and 50% sugar.” Momo said to the cashier and Sana had a dumbfounded look on her face because she thought that Momo would have forgotten her order by now, the older girl always complained at how complicated her order was, and she was touched that the girl bothered to remember it. 

“That  _ is _ what you wanted right Sana-chan?” Momo asked her as she led them to the pick up counter. Concerned that her silence meant that Momo had screwed up her order or that Sana wanted something else.

“Y-yea.” Sana replied blushing. “I’m just surprised you remember is all.” 

Momo smiled, her eyes were warm and Sana felt her pulse quicken, maybe it was the time they spent apart, but something felt different about Momo today. They were always close but now it felt like Momo liked her with her and ohh god Sana wishes it were true but she learned a long time ago not to get her hopes up. ‘It’s just because of how long it’s been.’ She scolded to herself, ‘She’s just being extra affectionate because it’s been literal years Sana.’ 

Their orders came out quickly and Sana took the lead this time, her favourite seat near the window was open and she dragged Momo to it.

Once they sat, Momo finally took a good look around the cafe they were sitting at. It was a fairly quiet café, with exposed timber on the ceiling, warm bright wood, potted plants dotting the store, with the white walls and soft jazz music. She understood why this was Sana’s favourite spot in town.

Turning her head Momo’s breath hitched as she saw Sana leaning her head against the windows, the warm evening sun making her skin glow, and bestowing her eyes the colour of smooth milk chocolate, or warm coffee with cream. She sighed, resting her head on her hand content to watch the other girl as she looked at the city outside, undoubtedly creating a wonderful story in her mind. 

“Why did you come here Momo?” Sana said rather pointedly, her voice just above a whisper but the question was sharp, and Momo was unprepared for it. The old Sana would be too timid to ask such a straightforward question and though she could lie, Sana was always good at figuring her out.

Momo smiled softly deciding to answer the girl honestly. “I missed you Sana, and when the company I’m working out decided to expand here,” she leaned forward grabbing Sana’s hand, “well I decided that it was time to come home.”

Sana smiled, seemingly satisfied with her answer and the two relaxed, talking about anything and everything once more very much the same Sana and Momo from years prior, always making jokes, and teasing each other. The next few hours together were warm, both girls realizing how much they truly missed the openness that they had with each other because, despite both of them having 7 other girls who loved them no one could ever replace the other one.

Sadly both girls knew that their time together was coming to an end when Sana’s phone rang, her manager telling her that it was time to go home, as Sana had a schedule the next day and needed to sleep early. 

As the girls stood outside waiting for Sana’s manager to pick her up, Momo surprised the younger by back hugging her as she leaned against the café’s walls, her arms around Sana’s waist holding the girls hands between her own. Feeling Momo play with her fingers Sana felt a familiar warmth crawling through her chest, god how long had it been? Two years, almost three, since she last felt like this. Sana doesn’t know how she’s lived without this feeling for this long. 

She slowly leaned back, so that Momo’s front was flush against her back, she rested her head on Momo’s shoulder close enough that she could whisper in her ear. “I missed this.” 

Momo hummed in response, tightening her grip on the girl, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of holding Sana.

Some time later Sana tapped her hands signalling to her that she had to let her go, as her manager had arrived. Momo sighed unwrapping the other girl from her arms but holding her hand still keeping them connected. 

“I’m going to be seeing you again right.” Momo said with a smirk, but Sana could see the nervousness in her eyes. Sana giggled feeling playful, wrapping her arms around the older and kissing her cheek goodbye, giving the taller girl a smile. Sana turned heading over to the car. 

“Hey you didn’t give me your number.” Momo yelled at the girl once she had her senses back. 

“Check the book I signed.” Sana yelled back with a wink, before heading into the car.

Momo’s eyes widened, and a smile graced her face as she waved the other girl off. Momo’s hand went to her cheek, Sana’s kissed her cheek before but now that she knows her own feelings for the girl it’s a different feeling entirely. Remembering what Sana said, she took off her bag, rummaging around it she pulled out Sana’s book and flipped to the page she signed. 

  
  


_ This book is dedicated to my favourite person in the whole world _

_ If you’re reading this I hope that my feelings reach you _

_ Wherever you are _

_ I love you, I always have and I always will _

  
  
  


“To my best friend for life Momoring, whom I love with all my heart <3, I don’t know how or why you’re here but thank you for being here. Please know that I’ve missed you so much, every single day we’ve been apart. :)”

-your best friend, Minatozaki Sana

P.S. my  new number is XXX-XXX-XXXX call me sometime? ;) 

  
  


Momo smiled as she read Sana’s note and she almost cried when she read her dedication, her assumption was right the book was for her after all. Now Momo wasn’t one to read books to often but she knew that she had to read this one. She held the book in her hands as she walked to her apartment, holding it against her chest, she never wanted to let it go.

  
  


_ Loving you is like eating warm bowl of rice, _

_ It is comforting, warm, and reminds me of home, _

_ It makes me feel full, because of you I am full of love, _

_ Loving you is something I can do everyday without getting tired of it. _

_ “Rice Bowl” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


Since the first time they met again they haven’t yet found time to hang out again, with Sana’s schedule being hectic and Momo having to pull late hours at her fashion company, both girls found solace in daily phone calls, frequent texts and generally just finding ways to interact with each other as often as possible.

So when Sana heard her phone ringing on a warm spring evening almost a week later, as Sana was sitting in her living room, people watching from the bay window in her apartment, cuddled in a warm oversized cardigan, with a mug of warm green tea in her hands, she wasn’t even vaguely surprised. 

Sana walked over to her work desk, and if anyone saw her at that moment they would say that the girl looked absolutely ethereal, in the natural light of the sun hitting her brown hair, and illuminating the girl's soft features.

Grabbing her phone, she smiled as she saw the caller ID “Momoring 🍑”. 

“I miss you.” Was the first thing that Sana heard as she answered the phone.

Sana giggled, “Dramatic much?” 

“What it’s trueeee.” Sana could hear the pout in the other woman’s voice, flipping her hair over her shoulder, she moved to sit by the window again. Leaning her head against it, she found her lips curling into a smile, the one that naturally appeared when Momo was being cute with her. 

“Momo it hasn’t even been a week since you last saw me.” Sana said with a light voice.

“But Sana, I’m in the same city as you now, and being without you for two years was tough enough, you’re literally not even 20 minutes away and I just wanna be with you again.” Momo whined.

“Is it bad that I just wanna be with you?” Momo questioned, Sana bit her lip, trying to not get her hopes up. This was Momo, her best friend who sees her as nothing more, she didn’t mean it like that. Well maybe,  _ maybe _ she sees them as something more but Sana isn’t sure about it, and she’s too tired to figure it out, she’s been hurt too many times for that.

“No it’s not Momo, I-I miss you too, it’s just…” Sana trailed off, unsure of what she was going to say next. She could lie to Momo, but she would see right through her, and what exactly was she going to say,  _ ‘It’s just I’m confused, and you making me gay panic constantly isn’t helping.’ _

“Do you not want to see me?” Momo asked, with a hurt voice. 

“No, no Momo, of course I want to see you.” This was the last conversation that Sana wanted to have, of course she wanted to see Momo, she wanted to be with her constantly, it’s just she didn’t know if she was prepared for it yet. Deciding that she had to lie anyways she spoke. 

“I’m just… tired, and stressed… I’m sorry please don’t take it the wrong way, I just got you back, and I’m sorry I’m so busy.”  _ ‘I can’t really tell you that you're the reason I’ve been stressed.’ _ Well it wasn’t a total lie at least, she has been stressed and busy, she was always a more introverted person to strangers and doing book signings multiple times a week always stressed her out, especially when Momo wasn’t there to cheer her up when she finished. 

Momo sighed, sounding relieved that Sana wasn’t against seeing her. “I know what you mean, work has been killer.”

Sana hummed, before returning to her desk, signaling the girl to vent about it. This has started to be routine to the girls as it’s been like this for the past week, Momo would call Sana and they’d talk about their respective days, hearing the girl talk always made Sana happy and it would inspire her to write whatever words come to mind. Sana’s not going to lie, she always wrote better while listening to Momo’s voice.

In the middle of listening to the girl rant at how dumb her coworkers are, and how she wishes she found a studio to dance in as she has yet to dance since arriving in Japan a week ago she tuned out, feeling her head drop to the table, the sound of Momo’s voice relaxing her, falling into an almost sleep.

“Sana? Are you still there?” She heard Momo ask her over the phone. 

Sana hummed in response, still half asleep. 

“I asked if you were free on Saturday to go see the cherry blossoms.”

Sana’s eyes shot open and she fell off the chair she was sitting on, Her hands searched the desk for her phone, grabbing it quickly as she realized what the other girl just said. 

“Ehhhh? Wait, sorry, repeat that again.” Sana said urgently, worried that she misheard the older girl.

“Sana, do you want to go see the cherry blossoms together?” Momo said calmly, amused at hearing the other girl most likely falling from her chair. If you asked anyone else she sounded almost as if she was asking Sana out on a date. (She was, but Sana’s too excited to realize that.) 

“Yes, yes.” Sana said quickly, excited at the prospect of sharing a day with the other girl. 

“Ok it’s date then.” Momo teased, before hanging up on the other girl. 

Hearing Momo say it like that made Sana’s heart race, and well she didn’t mean a “date” date, right? Sana pondered the question for the rest of the night, too excited for Saturday to come for sleep to come to her.

  
  


_ Call me again and again, _

_ I am waiting to hear your voice as it connects me to you, _

_ Call me again and again, _

_ For when you call I know I’m no longer alone. _

_ “Phone calls” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


“It’s a date.” A soft voice said over the speaker.

“We don’t  _ know  _ that Mina, it’s little more than conjecture at this point.” Sana yelled into her phone from her closet. 

Sana heard her scoff into her phone. “Oh please you two have been at this for years, especially you Sana, would it kill you to believe that she means it this time?”

Sana bit her lip as she held a white dress against her frame, wondering what she’d wear today. “But that’s just it Mina-chan I’ve loved her for years and there have been  _ so _ many mixed signals, I just don’t wanna get hurt again.” 

“I know but just this once please for me?” Mina’s voice softened, and Sana heard a soft laughter in the background as Mina spoke. 

“Mina?” Sana said, with a smirk.

“Y-yes Sana-unnie?” Mina never calls her Unnie, not unless she wants something from her or is trying to hide something from her. She smirked, happy that she could still read the younger girl like a book.

“Tell me what you're hiding.” She said bluntly, as she heard an all too familiar laugh come from her phone, one that didn’t belong to her dear Mina, but from someone else she surely missed too.

“Surprise! Sana-unnie, I miss you.” Chaeyoung’s voice said from the phone.

“Hey Chae! What’s up, also what are you doing at Mina’s,” Sana turned to look at the clock beside her, “at 9 in the morning.” 

Chaeyoung chuckled. “I slept over at her place, and by ‘slept’ I mean…” the younger girl trailed off and Sana could hear her laughing, and the phone being fought over. 

Her mind went blank for a second before realizing what the girl meant by her previous statement. 

“Awww my dear dongsaengs are adults now. Yah! Was it a one time thing or what!? Tell me! As your unnie you better tell me what’s going on with you two.” Sana scolded. 

“Aigoo, Mina give me the phone.” Chaeyoung said sternly, she heard Mina whine, no doubt sending the younger girl a pout. “Or I’m not kissing you for a week.” Chaeyoung threatened though Sana knew it was a baseless threat.

“Remember how I’ve been pining for Mina for like well basically for the same amount of time that you’ve been pining for Momo-unnie?” Chaeyoung started, and yes she distinctly remembered that as the two would confide in each other about their own crushes, Sana having to go to ridiculous lengths to avoid telling the younger Japanese girl her secret.

“Yes of course I remember, how could I forget, I wrote you a poem about it.” Sana rolled her eyes, and again, yes one of her published poems was about the cub loving the penguin.

Well guess who’s my girlfriend now.” The cub said with a sing-song voice whilst she could hear Mina shoving the girl no doubt embarrassed.

“No way? Really Omg I’m so happy for you two. Chae! It finally happened! I’m so happy for you both.” Sana exclaimed happy that her friends are finally together after so long.

“Now since I got my girl, unnie you need to do it too yea?” Chaeyoung said softly, and honestly that's the kind of encouragement she needs to confront the Momo and maybe finally confess. 

“You can do it.” She heard both of her loving dongsaengs say to her together before they informed her that they needed to get ready for their date too.

‘Today’s the day.’ Sana thought, pumping herself up, as she finished getting ready for her date. 

‘I can do this.’

  
  


_ Can you see it, do you see the way she stares at her? _

_ It’s the way one looks while admiring the sun, the stars and the moon,  _

_ She looks at her like she’s her entire universe, _

_ I know because she looks at her the same way I look at you my dear. _

_ “Her” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


Momo sighed, as excited as she was for today she was nervous as hell, as she stood, staring at the wooden door blocking her from seeing Sana, she paused worrying about everything that could go wrong, gripping the bouquet of flowers she was hiding tightly. 

Today everything changed and she knew that but, Momo was never one to back down or stop and think things through. It’s always been act first, think later with her and this time she would have to live by her rule.

Checking her outfit and hair on her phone first, white sneakers, matching tight fitting white top with a dark blue denim jacket and cuffed light wash skinny jeans, with her hair lightly curled into waves, the girl didn’t want to be  _ too _ cocky but damn she knew she looked good.

She knocked on the door, thinking,  _ ‘it’s ok it’s just Sana, you can do this.’ _

All of her previous confidence vanished as the door opened revealing her date for the day, and damn if Momo thought she looked good then holy, Sana looked amazing.

Sana was dressed in a black crop top that showed off her flat stomach, with high waisted jeans and a black and white oversized windbreaker. Momo almost drooled at the sight of the younger girl, scanning down the girl's body biting her lip in the process. 

She snapped out of her gaze upon seeing Sana’s blushing face, embarrassed she smiled at her sheepishly. ‘Holy shit did I just check Sana out’ Momo thought to herself, ‘and she caught me too.’ Saying that Momo was gay panicking in this situation was an understatement.

Not realizing the thoughts running in the older girl's head, Sana reached for her cheek, worried about the older girl. 

Running her thumb over her cheek Sana asked worriedly. “Momo? Are you ok? You’re kinda warm, are you sick?” 

Snapping out of her Sana induced stupor she flinched at the contact. “Yes! I’m fine, sorry just, wow you look really good.” 

Momo slapped her hand across her mouth, cursing herself for saying something like that out loud.

Sana blushed, a giggle making its way past her lips, ‘ _ maybe, just maybe’ _ she thinks while staring at the other girl who looked flustered not meeting Sana’s eyes but glancing in her direction every now and then.  _ ‘Just for today,’ _ Sana thinks,  _ ‘I wanna believe that it’s real.’ _

She smiled brightly at Momo, moving closer so she could fix the collar of Momo’s jacket. “You don’t look half bad yourself.” Sana said while blatantly checking out the other girl, before turning to let the other girl inside the doorway.

Momo couldn’t believe that this was her Sana, she was left speechless by the actions of the younger girl. With a light blush on her face she stepped into the doorway to the latter’s apartment.  _ ‘Well if Sana’s going to be like this I might as well enjoy it.’ _

The apartment was on the small side, but it was bright, with a natural look to it, very reminiscent of the girl to whom it belonged to. Momo smiled at the traces of Sana she could find in the space, the cute cactus on her desk, flower print everything, the books along her wall and the scent of Sana’s perfume permeating through the space. It was so… Sana and Momo loved it.

Seeing Sana’s frame on the counter top, a look of concentration on her face as she held a pen to her face, no doubt writing a poem that entered her mind before they left, she looked absolutely dazzling in this moment, with the morning sun highlighting her features Momo could swear that if she wasn’t already in love with the girl, then she would have fallen for her at that moment. Momo could feel her heart thumping in her chest, and she wanted nothing more than to hold the girl forever in her arms, and hopefully by the end of today she could.

Composing herself, hoping that she wouldn’t suffer another bout of gay panic, the peach strode over to Sana, the bouquet of flowers in her arms. 

“Sana.”

“Yes Momo?” Sana said, lifting her head up from the notebook infront of her.

Sana’s eyes watered as she caught sight of Momo’s figure, a bouquet of sunflowers, white tulips, and lillies in her hand, those were her favourite flowers and once again she was taken aback at the fact that her best friend remembered all these things about her.

“I just wanted to give you these, flowers always remind me of you Sana, and when I saw these I knew I had to buy them for you.” Momo said softly, her blushing face hidden by the flowers, but Sana could see the bashfulness in her eyes anyways.

She gently took the flowers from Momo, finally seeing her best friend’s shy smile and leaned over to give the girl a tight hug. 

“So I looked it up and I found out that sunflowers mean happiness.” Momo said once they broke apart a little, the younger still holding her in her arms.

Sana giggled at her friend's silliness not knowing where she was going with this but wanting to hear it anyways. Momo stared into Sana’s eyes smiling. 

“And I realized you’ve always been my sunflower Satang,” Momo said cutely. “So thank you for always making me happy.” 

Sana blushed at the older admission, happiness welling up in her chest, she never once thought that she would hear those words coming from Momo, and now that they were she didn’t know how to deal with them, but she was happy, hoping that finally her feelings would be returned. 

“Before we go let me put these in water ok?’ Sana said to Momo, moving away from the girl, she didn’t have any spare vases, so she grabbed a tall mason jar, filling the jar and placing the flowers neatly inside it. 

Momo stood there for a second, debating on whether she should do something, afraid that it might be too much, but again Momo’s catchphrase was and will always be “act first think later” so she did just that. Grabbing a lily out from the vase she grabbed Sana’s cheek holding the girl in place for a second as she threaded the flower into Sana’s hair. 

Sana froze at the latter’s touch and Momo smiled at the blush that was creeping into the girl's face, happy with her handiwork she smiled. 

“You look perfect.”

Sana was too embarrassed to say anything so she hugged the girl again, burying her face into the peach’s chest. Momo wrapped her arms around Sana’s petite frame lovingly, thinking that being with Sana like this was heaven. Sana flicked her gaze upwards to stare at Momo, a light blush still visible on her cheeks, “Thank you,” Sana mumbled, voice slightly muffled by Momo’s chest. Momo thought that Sana couldn’t get any cuter, and bopped her nose with her finger. 

“Anytime, sunflower.” She said with a teasing grin on her face.

Deciding that she had enough of Momo’s teasing she pushed the other girl slightly before walking to the door and putting her shoes on. 

Sana smiled brightly. “Let’s go.” She said, sticking her hand out for Momo to grab. 

“Let’s.” Momo responded, grabbing the shiba’s hand. 

Momo thought today was going to be a great day.

  
  


_ When you called me beautiful, _

_ I was touched,  _

_ as if an angel called me holy, _

_ For you were always my idea of beauty. _

_ “Beauty” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


Momo planned the day out for the two of them, starting with lunch. Now that she was back in Japan she was excited to have authentic Japanese food but Momo wanted this day to be dedicated to the poet that was sitting next to her, so they were on the train to their first location: Shin-Okubo, “Little Korea” here in Tokyo, Momo hoped that she liked her surprise.

“Momo.” Sana said as she stepped into the little restaurant that Momo picked out for them, as she looked around the quant space, and when Sana looked back at her she could see that she made the correct decision to bring the girl here.

“How did you know.” Sana whispered, touched that the girl would take her somewhere like this, she had been missing Korea for a long time and as they sat down at the table she realized how long it’s been since she’s had a taste of Korean food. 

Looking at their server, a short Korean woman Sana guessed, she reverted back to the language that felt both familiar and foreign against her tongue.

“One order of Rabokki, with extra ramen and pork, a plate of bulgogi and a bottle of soju.” Sana said excitedly, the woman seemed happy that the young lady knew korean, conversing with the girl a little bit and Sana smiled, she always loved making people happy.

She heard Momo laugh beside her, and when she turned she saw the girl with her face resting against her hands, staring at her with a gentle smile on her lips.

“What are you staring at?” Sana questioned, she could feel her face turning red, she was feeling embarrassed at being so excited at the thought of eating korean food again.

“You.” Momo responded with a smirk. “You looked so cute Sana-chan.”

Momo wasn’t helping the blush go away at all, feeling flustered Sana knew she had to change the subject or else it would just get worse.

“I love this, I feel like I’m back in Korea.” Sana exclaimed. She saw Momo’s smile widen even more, and Sana thought that she would do anything to keep seeing it.

“Did you miss it?” Momo asked, with a gentle voice, Sana heard the unsaid question, the question that Momo really wanted the answer to:  _ Did you miss us?  _ Sana could feel the uncertainty in the girl as if she was afraid to ask the question, even if it’s been years their connection was almost telepathic and Sana was grateful that she could read the other girls feelings still, well for the most part. 

“Of course, I miss it all the time, Japan is my home but I miss Korea because you guys will always be my favourite people, all the memories we made, I miss them, and you... well I did miss you, I should say.” Sana chuckled awkwardly, feeling her face flare scarlet once more.

Momo grinned wide, looking very pleased with herself, “I missed you too, Satang.” Momo said confidently, staring at Sana’s eyes. 

Sana smiled, as her heart fluttered with the older girl’s admission. With the way that Momo has been acting with her today, she could finally start believing that maybe the ex-blonde returned her feelings.

“Momo I-” Sana started to say but was interrupted by the food being served to them. 

Her eyes widened, it looked like authentic Korean food and she and Momo both got distracted by the delicious sweet and spicy aroma of the food being placed before them.

“Let’s eat.” Momo said in korean, as she excitedly took her chopsticks and started shoveling food into her mouth. Sana was a bit disappointed that her moment had been ruined but seeing Momo enjoying her food so much she couldn’t help but smile at her.

Sana giggled, thinking that some things really don’t change, such as The peach’s love for food and her propensity to ignore everything around her as she was eating.

Seeing some sauce on the girl’s cheek, Sana playfully wiped it off, before sticking her finger into her mouth, savouring the warm spicy flavour of the rabokki sauce.

Noticing Momo gawking at her, a rice cake still being suspended between her chopsticks. Sana chuckled before resting her head on her hand and shooting a wink towards the raven haired girl.

Momo flushed scarlet, and looked down as Sana took the opportunity to steal the rice cake from her.

Realizing what she just did Momo whined at her, calling her a meanie.

Sana laughed,  _ ‘Just for today I’m going to show you how I feel.’ _

  
  


_ Did I ever tell you that I dream about the day I can say I love you? _

_ I dream every day that I can say it to you. _

_ Did I ever tell you that it is my dream to make you mine? _

_ It’s been my dream since we were nineteen and one day I’ll make it happen. _

_ I hope that one day your dreams are full of me too. _

_ “Dreaming” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


After lunch they spent the afternoon walking around Tokyo, window shopping, relaxing and having fun with each other. It’s been so long since Sana had this much fun with anyone. 

She realized how much she missed the older girl’s company, sure she had friends here but no one could ever replace Momo in her heart. The peach girl had a way of making Sana laugh and relax in a way that no one else could.

Sana has also been using the time to openly flirt with Momo, who didn’t seem bothered by it at all. In fact she reciprocated a lot of it, they kissed each other’s cheek, held hands, once Momo even called her babe, and caused the girl to almost go into cardiac arrest just by hearing the pet name.

Momo on the other hand was loving the attention from the other girl. The realization that this is what it would be like if they were dating made her happy, and it solidified her emotions, as she thinks that she wants to see this Sana by her side forever.

As they walked into the crowded subway train, heading to their final destination Momo back-hugged her again before pressing a soft kiss on her crown.

Being wrapped in Momo’s arms she knew that this was where she was meant to be.

  
  


_ I want your arms to be my blankets,  _

_ Your chest to be my pillows, _

_ Your laugh to be my music, _

_ And your heart to be my home. _

_ “Home” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  
  


In the evening the duo went to Shinjuku Gyoen to walk through the cherry blossoms. The spot was famous for cherry blossoms and was the perfect place to see them if you wanted a more secluded, cozy vibe, which fit what Momo wanted in a confession location.There were less people than she thought there would be as it was late into the blooming season already, but there were still a few people walking around the park.

Momo held Sana’s hand the entire time, as they took pictures of each other, ate snacks and relaxed under the pink trees, sitting with Sana in Momo’s lap, a fact that both embarrassed them but made their heart soar at the same time.

Momo knew that this was where she wanted to tell her, under the cherry blossoms she would tell Sana that her feelings were finally returned.

As they were sitting Sana smiled telling Momo a silly story and her heart almost exploded. At that moment Sana looked so happy and carefree, Momo wanted to be the reason for the girl's happy smile, she wanted to see Sana like this all the time and most of all she wanted to tell Sana that she loved her.

“Hey Sana?” Momo, trying to grab the girl’s attention, who hummed in response, gazing out unto the lake beside them, as Momo played with her hair.

“You know… I read your book right? Like all of it.” 

“Really?” Sana said with a dumbfounded look on her face. “You know how to read?” Sana teased, laughing at her friend.

“Hey!” Momo pouted, slapping the taller girl in the arm. “Yes I can read. And well I have something to ask you…” 

Sana stopped laughing as Momo’s tone got serious. Grabbing Momo’s hand, Sana looked at Momo with concern. As the silence grew so did Sana’s anxiety.  _ ‘What if she knows, what if she’s trying to tell me that she doesn’t feel the same.’  _ As the what if ‘s ran through her head she tried to steer the conversation away from the topic.

“Momoring are you ok?” Sana said, both worried about her silence and as a way to led the conversation away from that topic.

Grabbing Sana’s hand in between both her own Momo bit her lip, wondering how she should say this, before deciding that fuck it, act first think later, she was Momo after all.

“Did you mean everything you said in your book Sana?” Momo said, staring directly into Sana’s eyes, as if searching for something, as if trying to read the girl’s emotions through her eyes.

“I- what do you mean Momo?” Sana said as she blushed, looking down unable to face the older girl, afraid of what would happen if she dared to look into Momo’s eyes.

Momo gently took Sana’s face into her hand bringing her face up so that she couldn’t hide from her, looking at her with all of the love she had for her.

“Just tell me Sana did you mean it? The book… it was about me right? So tell me, Are you in love with me?” Momo said as gently as possible, as much as she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she was in love with Sana, Momo knew that it would mean more to Sana if she said it first.

Unable to hide anymore Sana searched Momo’s eyes for any trace of ill intent but she didn’t find any, her eyes were full of warmth and Sana knew that she had no choice but to tell her, and trust that Momo would still be with her no matter what.

Sana took a deep breath, “Yes, I love you Momo, so so much and I’m sorry if-”

Momo didn’t let the girl finish talking as the moment she said those words Momo leant in and finally claimed Sana’s lips with her own.

Sana stiffened before Momo felt the girl relax into her, kissing her back. The kiss was everything the girls ever dreamed of, warm, soft and full of love, they both knew in that moment that they felt the same. Sana had never kissed anyone before and now…

Well, now she can’t imagine what it would be like to live without Momo’s lips on hers.

“I love you too.” Momo said with a playful grin as they parted, resting her forehead against Sana’s.

“That’s not fair you didn’t let me finish talking.” Sana whined, pouting.

Momo giggled, before leaning in and kissing her again, intending to kiss the girl’s pout away.

_ To me you are the sun, my personal sun,  _

_ I am always looking for you, searching the sky for you,  _

_ To bask in your warmth, to bathe in your light,  _

_ Because if you are my sun, then I am your sunflower. _

_ “Sunflower” _

_ -Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


“Next in Line'' Sana's manager yelled.

It was another book signing and as normal Sana was getting tired, but she wanted to make her fans happy so she powered through the tiredness. Unlike before she was fully paying attention to all of her fans. She’s been a lot happier recently, and had more energy to spread to her fans, and everyone around her felt it.

“Hi who should I make this out too?” Sana said with a warm smile, looking at the blonde-haired girl sitting across from her.

“How about... ‘To My wonderful loving girlfriend who I love so much’?” A now blonde Momo said with a smirk.

“Yah! Did you even buy my book or is that my copy?” Sana teased with her own smirk. Crossing her arms in mock anger.

Momo laughed, “Dummy of course I bought it. I wanted your autograph in it of course.” 

“And maybe because it’s about our first date...” Momo mumbled embarrassingly admitting her reason.

Sana laughed at her girlfriend’s childishness, finding the girl absolutely adorable, before writing something in her book and giving it back to her.

“I’ll see you in about 30 minutes yea? Momo said quietly, grabbing Sana’s free hand in her own and giving it a light squeeze, being careful to not attract attention to them.

“Of course I wouldn’t miss our Anniversary for the world.” Sana said with a bright smile before giving the book back to Momo.

_ ‘And maybe this time I have a surprise for you.’ _ Sana thought to herself, playing with the ring box in her pocket, before signalling to bring the next person.

  
  


_ Under the Cherry Blossoms _

  
  
  


_ A Collection of Short Poems _

_ By _

_ Minatozaki Sana _

  
  


“To my loving wonderful girlfriend whom I love so much, will you be mine forever?”

Your future wife, Minatozaki Sana

P.s Happy 5th anniversary Babe I love you forever :)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that read this, it means so much to me that I get kudos and comments from you guys. Please comment or follow me on Twitter we can talk about twice stuff or anything really! @MiSaChaengies


End file.
